Love Inside the Puzzle
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: This has nothing to do with my other stories! "Strange, that was never here before." "And there's no handle like the others." I added. I applied pressure to the door and it cracked open a little. "You know, it's rude not to knock." A voice said from behind me as I was walking. - Rated M for lemon!


I was walking aimlessly around inside the Millennium Puzzle. As I was walking, I came to a golden door. "Strange, that was never here before." I said to myself as I touched the door. "And there's no handle like the others." I added. I applied pressure to the door and it cracked open a little. There was a strong light coming from inside. I completely opened the door and I had to let my eyes readjust. When my eyes finally did, they widened instantly. The room was almost like when Anubis was around. But instead of coffins, a small amount of them were gold coins, the others were tables and chairs. I walked inside slowly and admired the room. "You know, it's rude not to knock." A voice said from behind me as I was walking. I almost punched the person for scaring me but the stranger had cot my flying fist. "Who are you?" I asked. My voice more of a whisper than a harsh demand. The stranger looked like me, but younger. He also has tan skin and ancient Pharaoh clothes. "I'm Atem. And you should really knock before entering a room." the stranger called Atem let go of my fist and let his hand fall to his side.

"How did you get here?" I asked as I calmed some. "'How did I get here?' I really don't know." Atem replied with a surge of his shoulders. "I was knocked out and when I woke up, I was in this exact room, laying in that coffin." Atem said as he pointed to the coffin that was like the one Anubis was in. "I managed to get the top off, and when I did, I made a break for the room. Then I heard your footsteps and I ran. When I came back, I saw, what I guess is, my door open. When I entered slowly, I saw you. And this is how it ended up." Atem finished with a light chuckle that sent my heart soaring. "By the way, I never got your name." Atem said as his eyes connected with mine. "Yami," I replied as I tried not to blush. He smiled and then asked, "By the way, where am I to be exact?" I bit my lower lip and whispered, "You're inside the Millennium Puzzle." Atem looked at me with a confused look. "You're inside the Millennium Puzzle." I spoke a bit louder so he could hear. "Oh," was his simple reply. "Mind showing me around Yami?"

The way he said my name, it sounded like he was being seduced. And I don't want him to feel like he's my slave. The truth is, I wouldn't mind being HIS slave. I lifted my hand up and he hesitated. "Come, it's alright." I said in a low voice, as to not scare him. Atem slowly lifted his hand up and let it hover over mine. I can tell he's nervous. "What's wrong?" I finally ask after god knows long. "What you are asking of me is if I want to be yours." Atem replied as he took his hand back. I was about to kick myself in the ass for not listening to Yugi when he was telling me about how people in ancient Egypt asked for your hand in marriage. "Sorry, I didn't know." I said as I let my hand slowly fall to my side. "It's okay... I think." Atem said as he walked with me as we left the room. "So Atem, you some kind of Pharaoh?" I ask. He looks at me and replied, "Yes. It's not as great as most people think. I was being forced to get married. My father was a cruel man." Atem's gaze had left my own.

"What kind of person was your father anyway? What did he do to be so cruel?" I ask as his hands start to sweat. "Well...every night before bed...he..he.." Atem forced himself to stop talking and he hid his face from me so I couldn't see the tears. Then, as he continued, I can hear that his voice is cracked. "He took my virginity by doing horrible acts. He also did it when no one else was around. It's not just that, but he also tied me up every so often and tortured me by using the machines. He said it was for the better. And one night, as I was sleeping, he tried to kill me."

I gasp. Oh my god, someone should never go through all that. But I know there's more, so I don't say a word. "I felt the bed shift and the lights suddenly came on to show that I wasn't alone. Before I knew what happened, I had killed my own father with the sword that's on my hip right now. It still has the blood to. But that's when I also killed his companions to. And that's when someone came through the window and basically trapped me in here. But I must say," Atem paused to look at me with a smile. "Being here is so much better than where I was from. And I also got to meet you Yami." I smile at his praise.

As we walk, I suddenly stop, making him stop. "What is it Yami?" Atem asked. Before I could say anything, Yugi came. "Pharaoh, I came to-" Yugi silenced himself as he looked at Atem. Atem was looking at him in wonder and curiosity. Atem bent down to get a better look at Yugi. I snickered as I watched them interact. This was so much fun, watching them just do THAT. Their faces inched forward until their breaths mingled. _Smells like mint,_ Atem thought. _Wow, I wonder what that smell is! _Yugi thought happily as he looked into Atem's curious ones. "Who are you?" Yugi and Atem asked at the same time. "Atem" "Yugi," They said at the same time. "Alright," I said as I gently pulled Atem back. Yugi cocked his head to the side and asked, "You know him Pharaoh?" I nod as I take my hand off Atem's shoulder. "Well, it's nice to meet you Atem." Yugi chirped as he smiled.

"Well, I came to say Hi and tell you that Kaiba wants yet another duel. But of course, Atem's always welcome to watch." Yugi said as he looked to Atem. "Actually, I know how to duel." Yugi smiled. "Then I can set up a duel with one of my friends and you can duel them! Sound fair?" Atem nods with a smile on his face. "Okay, you ready Pharaoh and Atem?" we both nod and Yugi disappears. "How does he do that?" Atem asks as his eyes widen. I chuckle as he blushes and looks away. "D-don't tease me." Atem said as his blush deepens. I hear Atem groan and I put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Atem?" He shakes his head and falls to his knees.

"Atem!" I shout as he falls limb in my arms.

I try to shake Atem awake, but nothing works. "Get up! Please get up!" I was shoved to the side when Atem jolted awake. Atem stares blankly ahead of him. I crawl over to Atem and cradle him in my arms as he cries into my chest. "Oh Yami! It was terrible!" Atem cried as his body shook with heavy sobs. "Shh...shh...it's alright it's alright! I'm here, I'm here." I cooed into his ear as we just sat there, me rocking back and forth as he cried into my chest.

I gently lift his head up and smile. I start to run my thumb over his cheek as we stared into each other's eyes. He leans into my embrace and I inch my face slowly toward his. Our lips ghost over each other as we hesitate. Then he gently presses his lips to mine. We sit there like that for a while before I run my tongue over his bottem lip. He opens his mouth slowly as we deepen the kiss. We close our eyes as we make out. I gently wrap my left arm around his slender waist and the other behind his shoulders. I gently lay him on the ground without breaking the kiss.

I take off his cape and jewlery as he takes off my jacket and my white shirt. He stares at my chest for a while before he raises his hands to run them over my chest. As he does so, I take off his shoes and then my own. He goes for my pants, but I grab his wrists gently and look into his eyes. "You sure?" I ask quietly. He nods and I let him continue. Our clothes were quickly discarded and we stare at each other. Atem was well built for his age. I grab some lub and ask him with my eyes for he's sure. With another nod, I gently tease his hole. Then I put one finger in and I lean up and start whispering sweet words to try and confort him. After a while, I add another finger. The process continues until I hit his sweet spot. I hear him moan and I do it again. He moans louder and I smirk.

I hit it two more times before I pull my fingers out and coat my throbing dick and position it at his hole. "Ready?" He nods and I slowly push in. He hisses in pain, but forces me to keep going. When I'm balls deep, we start the love-making. We were in bliss. He and I were one. When we both reach our climax, I gently pull out and lay myself on top of him. We lay there for God-knows long. He runs a hand through my hair and he says as he evens his breathe rather quickly. "If I was still a virgin, then I would've gladly given it up for you. I love you Yami." I smile and look into his eyes and say, "I'm glad I lost my virginity to you. I love you to, my Pharaoh. My Atem." He blushes and we share one last kiss before we fall asleep...


End file.
